


Too Sexy for Your Shirt

by WTF_J2_SPN_Final_Cut_2021 (WTF_J2_SPN_2019)



Series: WTF J2 & SPN. Final Cut 2021. Внеконкурс [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 11:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30037938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_J2_SPN_2019/pseuds/WTF_J2_SPN_Final_Cut_2021
Summary: Действие сиквела происходит ровно через год
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: WTF J2 & SPN. Final Cut 2021. Внеконкурс [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193642
Kudos: 4





	Too Sexy for Your Shirt

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Too Sexy for My Skirt*](https://archiveofourown.org/works/623585) by [Vongue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vongue/pseuds/Vongue). 



С того памятного момента, когда Сэм в первый раз надел на себя эту кошмарную, потрясающую, непотребную мини-юбку и мягкий девчачий фиолетовый свитер, прошло ровно 365 дней. Волшебных, бесконечно длинных, наполненных ожиданием и фантазиями дней. 

Они никогда не говорят об этом вслух, но Дин точно знает — подобные шмотки младший братишка без повода не надевает, ждет праздника. Можно было бы попытаться оспорить или надавить, но черта с два, в этом и есть своя прелесть: ждать, когда Сэм снова предстанет перед ним таким бесконечно преданным и хрупким. Мечтать, как младший братишка начнет кокетливо заглядывать в глаза из-под выбивающейся из заколки челки, как длинные пальцы с коротко остриженными ногтями будут теребить край махровой ткани. А может быть, и вовсе не махровой? Может быть, на это Рождество Сэм приготовил что-то новое? 

Дин сглатывает и ерзает на диване, изо всех сил стараясь удержать себя на месте. Уходя в ванную, Сэм практически пригвоздил его взглядом к дивану, припугнув, что передумает, если увидит, что Дин жульничает. Можно подумать, Сэму самому не хочется так, что аж яйца сводит. 

Дин бездумно щелкает пультом от мотельного телевизора, пока каналы не сливаются в монотонный белый шум. Где-то за стеной фальшиво стонет девица, и это навевает болезненно-нежные флешбэки прошлого Рождества. 

Как же хорошо, что отец опять на охоте в соседнем штате, а значит, у них снова есть возможность встретить праздники только вдвоем и именно так, как хочется им. 

Дверь ванной комнаты издает тихий скрип. Дин, как по команде, поднимает голову и окидывает хищным взглядом появившуюся в дверном проеме хрупкую фигуру. В каком-то смысле им повезло, Сэм еще не вытянулся настолько, чтобы выглядеть странно в девчачьих вещах, но по начинающему ломаться голосу уже ясно, что ждать долго не придется. Дин мотает головой, чтобы выбросить оттуда все лишние мысли и полностью сконцентрироваться на брате. Сэм неуверенно переминается с ноги на ногу, словно и не он этим утром вжимал Дина в матрас и шептал на ухо откровенные пошлости, проталкиваясь толстым членом глубже и глубже. 

— Иди же скорее сюда. — Собственный голос звучит совсем низко и по-взрослому. —Нет, подожди, хочу оставить себе кое-что на память. 

Дин тянется к лежащему на прикроватной тумбочке полароиду, который ему удалось выцепить на барахолке, и, наведя фотоаппарат на брата, щелкает затвором. С тихим «вжжж» белый снимок выезжает из устройства, и Дин тут же о нем забывает. Он поднимается с кровати и встречает Сэма на полпути. 

Если раньше казалось, что прошлогодний наряд Сэма невозможно переплюнуть, то от сегодняшней версии мозг стекает вниз. На брате снова короткая юбка, на этот раз синяя — и где только он умудряется брать все эти шмотки? От фантазии о Сэме, примеряющем вещи в женском отделе, член неприлично дергается — еще чуть-чуть, и придется пережимать себя, чтобы не кончить раньше времени. Сегодня на братишке никаких свитеров и вычурно-женственных вещей. Вместо этого — Динова черная футболка, надетая поверх обычной кофты. На шее какая-то золотая побрякушка, а волосы забраны знакомой с прошлого года заколкой. Видеть Сэма в своих вещах, но совсем в другом контексте вызывает вдрызг странные чувства. Хочется трахнуть его и спрятать от всего мира. Но сначала все же трахнуть.

— Сэмми, — шепчет Дин прямо брату в губы, пока оттесняет его к кухне, туда, где уже ждет освобожденный от посуды стол. 

У них не было возможности расположиться так в прошлом году, и теперь Дин намерен исправить упущенное. Сэм стонет жадно и выгибается, как девчонка, — не пытается перехватить инициативу, и от такой разительной перемены Дина ведет. Нужно как можно скорее вжать братишку щекой в стол и въехать по мокрому, свежевылизанному в тесную задницу. Но сначала… 

— Покажи мне свои трусики, — Дин даже не сомневается, что Сэм приготовил что-то новенькое. Хотя бы потому, что шелковую ткань от своего первого подарка он зажал и не собирается отдавать обратно ни за что на свете. 

Сэм скромно улыбается и, усевшись на кухонный стол, раздвигает ноги. Из-под юбки вызывающе торчит обтянутый красным атласом член. 

— Черт, Сэмми, — Дин сам не знает, почему произносит это шепотом. — Я так хочу тебя везде. — Собственная жадность бесит, надо же уже что-то сделать! 

Дин падает на колени и прижимается ртом к ткани, греет член Сэма дыханием и лижет гладкий атлас, не забывая смотреть снизу вверх, как Сэм откидывает голову назад и громко стонет. 

Дин отстраняется, только когда на трусиках брата расплывается мокрое от слюны пятно. Сэм судорожно дышит и блестит — блестками на губах, тенями на веках и бисеринками пота на лбу. Такой красивый. 

— На живот, детка. — Сэм тихо стонет в ответ, черт, его всегда ведет от грязных разговорчиков. Он переворачивается одним плавным движением, и Дин откидывает юбку ему на поясницу, открывая упругую задницу прохладному воздуху непрогретого мотельного номера. Нельзя, чтобы Сэмми замерз. 

Звонкий шлепок по разгоряченной коже прерывает почти-тишину. Что ж, у них свои, не совсем стандартные способы согреться. 

— Дин, еще. — Сэм жадный, а Дин щедрый. Он покрывает кожу отпечатками своих ладоней — хорошо, что в детстве пришлось научиться работать обеими руками одновременно. 

— Сейчас, — почти рычит Сэм, и Дин знает, в такие моменты можно не нежничать — это Сэмов подарок ему, а подарки нужно уметь принимать с благодарностью. Дин проезжается мокрым от смазки членом по расселине, дразнит сжимающуюся дырку и, дождавшись сердитого взгляда через плечо, толкается одним движением. 

Сэм под ним замирает, дышит рвано, и Дин уже привычно отвлекает его — щиплет пальцами соски, прикусывает несильно плечо. 

— Сэмми, ты такой… Мой, горячий, блядь, как же в тебе хорошо, я с ума схожу… 

— Можно, Дин, — командует Сэм и сжимает в себе, не давая ни малейшего шанса помедлить. Дин старается изо всех сил, так хочется продлить ощущения. Он спускает юбку обратно на горящие от шлепков ягодицы и кладет ладони сверху, вминает ткань в кожу, не переставая толкаться внутрь. 

Сэм снова жадничает, несется вперед со своими долбаными уже семнадцатью: тихо вскрикнув, он кончает, пульсирует растянутой дыркой и утягивает за собой Дина. 

Спермы снова безумно много, словно они и не кончали утром по нескольку раз каждый. При очередном толчке белесые струйки вытекают из припухшего ануса, и Дин надеется, что сможет пойти на второй заход в ближайшие пятнадцать минут. 

— Дин? — Сэм ритмично сжимается, балдеет от мягких прикосновений на влажной коже, от того, как Дин продолжает легонько двигаться в нем, обмякая. 

— Мы еще только начали, никаких поздравлений, — Дин прикрывает брату рот ладонью и толкается глубже. 

— Сходи потом за поларо-о-оидом, — выстанывает Сэм, когда Дин убирает ладонь. 

Господи. У него самый идеальный братишка в мире.


End file.
